This invention addresses a device for a gym machine used to perform a physical exercise. In particular, this invention relates to a resistant force modulating device for a gym machine used for muscle force training. More in detail, this invention relates to a resistant force modulating device for a gym machine used for training muscle force by operating a tool connected to a resistant load which the resistant force is associated with.
Known in prior art are gym machines used for developing muscle force and comprising a frame, a resistant load normally in the form of a weight stack mobile relative to the frame on vertical guides, at least one lever pivoted to the frame and having a handgrip or tool mounted on the end of it. The lever is associated with the resistant load by means of a flexible cable. During the physical exercise for muscle training, the user operates the lever with the handgrip to oppose the resistant load, performing a movement that is guided and constrained by the lever. Alternatively, in other prior art gym machines, the handgrip is connected directly to the resistant load by a flexible cable. In the latter machines, unlike the those of the former kind, the user's training movements are not constrained in space.
The application of vibrations to gym machines for developing muscle force has been known for some time. In particular, gym machines are known where the tool is connected directly to a device for generating vibrations which causes the tool itself to vibrate. These devices consist, for example, of an eccentric weight that is made to rotate by an electric motor.
Devices known up to now have several disadvantages.
First of all, they are complex to make in the presence of constraints such as compact size and light weight, which are not always compatible with the eccentric weight used to generate the vibrations. Further, they are not well integrated in the machine and constitute an external component of the machine. Moreover, they must be mounted on the gym machine every time a training session with vibrations is required. Mounting the vibrating device, besides being a highly time-consuming and tedious task for the trainer or gym user, may be relatively difficult because it involves removing the tool from the lever or from the cable, and then re-fitting it after mounting the vibrating device. In some cases, the task is best done by a specialist who is hardly ever available in a gym or other physical training facility.
The technical purpose of this invention is to overcome the above mentioned disadvantages by providing a device that is at once easy to make, compact in size, light in weight and able to be well integrated in the gym machine.
In the context of this technical purpose, the invention has for an aim to provide a device that can be mounted on the gym machine quickly and easily.
It is a further aim of the invention to provide a device for gym machines that has a simple structure, is practical to set up, safe and effective to use and relatively inexpensive.